


Crazy

by orphan_account



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Blurry is the Joker, Gore, Josh is Harley, Kidnapping, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Suicide Squad AU, Violence, just read it it's good I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Can I do it, Blur, pleease?" 
Blurry looked into those pouty mocha eyes and smirked.How could he say no?  
"'Course you can, baby." 
Josh lit up, twirling his baseball bat in his hands. 
"I'll make sure to rough 'm up real nice for ya, just the way you like it."





	1. I Remember When I Lost My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Judge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469913) by [franticatlantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic). 



> AU where Josh is Harley Quinn and Blurryface is the Joker wheeeeee
> 
> This was originally called We're Bad Guys, It's What We Do 
> 
> But I wanted to change the title so

"D'you like it, Blurry?"  
Josh slid his baseball bat between his hands, smirking, head tilted to the side innocently. 

"Yes, I do, sugar, I like it a lot," Blurry walked up to his princess, his dark fingers touching the black leather of Josh's skin-tight daisy dukes. 

"I picked 'em out just for you, ya know," Josh twirled a finger in his cherry colored hair, draping his arms over Blurry's shoulders. 

"I'm glad you did, sweetie, they'll come to good use later on." 

Josh pouted, sticking his bottom lip out.  
"Why not _now_?" 

Blurry raised an eyebrow, blood red eyes gleaming through the dimly lit bedroom.  
"Because, sugar, we're going out." 

"But I just got a new pair of fishnets and I don't wanna tear 'em!" Josh whimpered, biting his lip and smearing his lipstick. 

"Get ready, we're leaving in a couple minutes." Blurry ran a hand through his dark chocolate hair and unbuttoned his black dress shirt. 

"Fiine." Josh fixed his red eyeshadow and slipped a few blades into his heeled black boots.

"Bring your guns." Blurry was checking his own shiny black pistols, smirking.

"You know I _hate_ guns, Blur!" Josh whined, but he still slid on his deep red holster over his shoulders, loading the two small guns inside. 

"We're meeting some special people tonight and I want to make sure you're ready, darling." Blurry left his shirt open, showing off the two prominent tattoos on his chest. He fixed the collar in a broken mirror and turned around, smirking.

"Always so modest 'bout your body, aren't cha, Mista B?" Josh slid his hands down Blurry's muscled torso, painted fingernails digging into his hips. 

"Not now, sugar," Blurry groaned, pushing Josh's hands away. 

"Are we goin' to the same 'ole place tonight?"

"Mmhm." Blurry checked Josh over, making sure his guns were covered by the bright red jacket he was wearing.

"Good. Then I'll have a chance to finally show ya what I've learned on the pole." Josh grinned, blowing a pink bubble and popping it with his teeth.

"Mmm, I can't wait, sugar." Blurry growled, his hands finding their way down to Josh's thighs, fingers curling in his fishnet tights.

"Hey, you have to wait, mister, I don't wanna spoil anythin'," Josh crossed his arms, stepping away and grabbing his black leather collar.

"Mind helpin' me with this, puddin'?"

Blurry licked his lips, tightening the collar around Josh's neck.

"Such a good little monster, aren't you, baby?"

Josh nodded, his eyes lidded. "The best, only for you, Mista B."

"Good. Get your bat, honey, you'll need it."

-

"Look who we have here!" Josh squealed, prancing around the men with black bags over their heads, tied to chairs. 

"Can I have to first hit, puddin'? Pleeease?" 

Blurry smirked, kissing Josh on the cheek and hissing into his ear,  
"No, baby, gets too nasty in the beginning. Go out in the front and give everyone a show." 

Josh gave a little pout but he nodded, trotting off into his dressing room.

-

_God,_ Josh was going to get it when they got back home.  
Dressed in all black, his skin-tight dress showing off the lacy panties underneath, Josh sauntered into the 'kitchen', heels clacking on the bloodstained floor.

"It's almost time for me to go on, Blur, I don't want'cha missin' it," Josh purred, wiping a drop of blood from Blurry's chin, limp bodies slumped behind him.

He growled, smirking.  
"Can't wait, sugar, make sure you make it extra special for our little guest in the audience, all right?"

"Of course, puddin'."

"Good girl."

Josh shuddered, walking back out onto the main floor, making sure Blurry got the full view as he left.

"Mm, honey, when do we get to see you work the pole?" A greasy looking man called out, clutching a fistful of ones.

"You just wait, honey, I'm coming soon," Josh winked, sticking his tongue between his teeth.

He fixed his make-up in a cracked mirror, stepping back out and eyeing his small stage.

Josh pranced over to it, stepping onto the illuminated platform.

He ran his hand up and down the golden colored pole, a pair of eyes boring into him from behind.

Josh smirked, turning and making eye contact with the 'special' guest of theirs. He smiled sweetly, tilting his head and hooking a leg around the pole, a crowd starting to form.

"C'mon, sweetheart, dance for us!" One man called out.

"I ain't your sweetheart," Josh snapped, sticking his tongue out.

"I'm glad then, because you're a _bitch_." 

The crowd gasped and started mumbling things about 'Blurryface' and 'That's his property'.

The man walked away, but Josh remembered his face.  
He couldn't wait to see it bloody and bruised.

"Now that that's over, ya'll want a show?" The men whooped and Josh began doing his routine, the pole becoming his only focus.

Well, besides the 'special guest' that had just walked up.

He _was_ pretty handsome, light brown hair, deep chocolate eyes. 

The flashing lights and blaring music didn't help much, but Josh focused on this guy and made every move just for him.

-

"So, you're the guy my Blur's been talking 'bout, hm?" Josh sat himself down right on top of the guy's lap, grinning.

He looked surprised, but only for a moment.  
His hands roamed Josh's body, careful not to touch what wasn't his.

"Yes I am, darling. You must be Josh," The man's voice was warm and inviting, the complete opposite of Blurry's cold, sharp one.

"That's me. Might I ask your name, mister?" Josh played with a strand of his hair, licking his lips.

"Tyle-"

"Josh! Are you flirting with customers again?"

Josh stood quickly, hands behind his back in an almost submissive position as Blurry walked to the worn couch the nice man was sitting on.

He stood, shaking Blurry's hand stiffly.

"Not flirting, just being friendly." He said, smirking.

"Are you ready?" Blurry snapped, tapping his foot and giving Josh a 'we'll talk later' look.

"Yes. You're set up where...?"

"In the back."

"Wait! Blur, there was a mean man who called me a bitch." Josh crossed his arms, pouting.

"We'll deal with it later, sugar, I've got other things on my mind."

Josh stamped his foot.

"I'll just get one of your goons to do it." He grumbled, biting his lip.

-

But the truth was, that wasn't what Josh did.

He followed Blurry to the back, peeking around the doorway.

Blurry was staring at a large suitcase full of cocaine packets, grinning.

"So, will it do good on the market?"

The nice man-Tyler, Josh heard- nodded.

"They'll buy it up like crazy. I've got cas-"

"Blur! You said you'd never sell drugs again!" Josh stomped into the room, heels nearly breaking on the linoleum.

"Sugar, calm down. It's just a little deal to-"

"I'm going home." Josh huffed, his lipstick smeared.

-

And yet again, that's not _really_ what Josh did. 

He grabbed his things, storming out of the club.

Their penthouse was close by. He could walk.

Wrong.

As he was walking, a dirty hand reached out and clamped over his mouth.

Josh screamed, kicking and pushing.

He reached for his guns but remembered how he left in such a hurry, leaving every weapon he had at the club.

A cloth that smelled just like the stuff Blurry used on his captives was pressed to his mouth.

Josh could only hold his breath for so long, after all.

Everything went dark and the last thing he remembered was the color blue.


	2. There Was Something So Pleasant About That Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you know who I AM?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops sorry for not updating i have too many drafts and i totally forgot about this wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Josh woke up with his hands tied around a chair, feet bound as well.

"Hello, sweetheart; I'm glad you're awake." A sultry voice spoke from the shadows in the room they were in.

"Who the fuck are you? Don't you know who I AM?" Josh kicked and struggled, the rope around his wrists cutting into them painfully.

"Of course I do, baby, I was hired to come find you. And to kill you, of course."

"You are so dead once my Blurry finds out where I am," Josh spat, his eyes searching the dark for whoever had the audacity to kidnap him.

"That's a shame, now, isn't it? Because you'll be gone before he knows where you are." The man stepped into the light, a snarky grin on his face.

He had black hair that was slicked back, dark eyes, and unusually white teeth.

"You were hired to do this, weren't you?" Josh bit his lip, tasting the remnants of his plasticity lipstick.

"Of course." The man stepped up to Josh, tipping his chin.

"How delicate. And stupid. Walking around here without a weapon," He scoffed, slapping Josh across the face.

Josh yelped, his lip quivering.

"Who do you work for?" He asked shakily.

"Why the fuck would I tell you?" The man snickered, twisting a gun between his fingers.

"She's real nice, I promise you that," He tilted his head, smiling at how pure and innocent Josh looked in the moment, and how cocky he was just seconds before.

"S-She?" Josh's eyes followed the man's hands, his knuckles white against the arms of the chair.

"Mm. She. I probably should tell you my name, shouldn't I? It's not like you'll find me again anyways." The man gripped Josh's hair, yanking it back and exposing that pretty little neck.

"It's Brendon, sweetheart."

-

"Josh? Baby, I'm home," Blurry shut the door behind him, halfway stumbling into their dark penthouse apartment. (Only temporary, of course; just until the neighbor's started noticing the screams and blood)

"Josh?"

"I'm serious, you little slut, if you're gonna play games with me I swear-"

There was no one.

Everything was untouched, still in the same place as when they left.

"What the fuck..?"

Blurry immediately realized what happened and he wanted to slap himself.

"Fucking Jenna, I knew she'd fucking take her chance," Blurry sprinted back to his car, where he spat at the driver to take him back to the club.

The door slammed open and the entire club went silent, staring at it's owner.

"Where the FUCK is Josh?" He hissed, glancing around.

"H-He left a while ago, sir." A quiet bartender muttered.

"Where did he go, is my question." Blurry's teeth were grit and he looked ready to kill; red eyes full of fire.

"I saw 'm go down an a'lyway and tha' was the last I saw of 'm." A drunken man slurred out.

"Search the area. _everywhere_. Fucking find who did this; and bring them to me alive." Blurry cracked his neck, lighting a cigarette.

"No one fucks with my cherry boy..  
_No one._ "

-

"I was never given specific instructions on how to kill you, sweetheart, so I guess I can start slow, yeah?"

Brendon had a knife in his hands, and he started at the hip of Josh's dress, dragging it up and slicing through the fabric.

Josh squirmed and tried to struggle as he felt the cold tip touch his skin.

"S-Stop! Please, I'll give you a-anything," He pleaded, tear tracks present on his face, eyeliner running.

Brendon set his jaw, backhanding Josh across the face.

"Shut up, you fucking _whore_." He grabbed a dirty cloth and shoved it in Josh's mouth, earning a gag. 

First off; it tasted AWFUL.

Josh wasn't necessarily picky when it came to foul tastes, (Hell, he worked in a strip club) but this was terrible, like grease and sweat.

He tried not to let his tongue touch the fabric.

He also tried to figure out where he _was_ exactly. 

Just a...dark room, really.  
With a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, flickering on and off occasionally.

Josh was going to die here.

God damn it.

He was more disappointed than anything; he wanted to die in the arms of his Blurry, maybe even with him.

But now Josh had no clue where his daddy was.

Brendon eventually sliced Josh's dress off, exposing his skin to the freezing air.

"Look at you; Blurryface sure does a good job of marking what's his, doesn't he?" He smirked, eyeing the many hickies and love bites scattering Josh's delicate form.

"Bet he doesn't even love you," Brendon hissed in Josh's ear.  
"Bet he only loves you for your body; using you like the toy you are."

Josh's sobs were muffled by the gag.

-

"What did you find?" Blurry snapped, running Josh's baseball bat between his hands.

"Nothin' much, boss. I mean, there's some fingerprints on this one alley right next to the club, but that's imposs-"

"Show me."

Blurry knelt on the ground, smelling something familiar.

"Chloroform."

"Boss, anyone can use tha-"

"Not this kind. _I'm_ the only one that uses this. Jenna must've found...She must've sent.." He trailed off, biting his lip. 

"Sir?"

He stood suddenly, snapping and beckoning his driver.

"Back to my place. Now. We're going huntin', boys!" Blurry yelled, earning hoots and catcalls.

-

"Such a pretty one, too, it's a shame." Brendon clicked his tongue, running the knife up Josh's jawline, tracing a thin line.

Josh grimaced, turning away as blood began to bead, dripping onto his bare chest.

"Not a hair in sight. You really are a slut, aren't you? Always trying to impress him, yet he never takes the time to listen, does he?" Brendon let the blade press against Josh's neck, the boy beneath him swallowing hard and whimpering.

"If he really loved you, he'd be here, wouldn't he?"


	3. Even Your Emotions Had An Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to fucking WATCH the life drain out of his eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am  
> tired

"Grab everything. I don't care if it's valuable; if it shoots, BRING IT." Blurry was shouting at his 'goons', (As Josh called them) the men scrambling around with guns and ammo in their hands. 

"I'm going to find whoever took my princess and _watch_ the life drain from their eyes," He muttered, teeth grit as he aligned a pair of shiny brass knuckles on his fist. 

"Uh-sir, we got a lil' problem," A man-Blurry recognized him as Dallon, one of his closer assistants- said shakily, wringing his hands.

"What?" Blurry snapped, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"We don' exactly know where Josh IS."

"You know where Jenna is, don't cha?"

"Um, yes..?"

Blurry flicked ashes onto the asphalt below them.

"We find her, we find Josh."

-

"I think I'll start with some artwork, branding maybe, yeah?"

Brendon was standing over Josh's exposed body, holding the knife as if it were a paintbrush and he was a painter, working on his next piece.

Josh just let out muffled whimpers, trying to cross his legs and cover himself.

"I was wanting to write something along the lines of 'slut' or 'whore', but I see ole' Blurryface did that for me," He drawled lazily, tracing outlines over the hickies on Josh's collarbone.

"He's got fangs, doesn't he? Must hurt when he bites," Brendon's hand was shaking slightly, trying to fight the urge to just plunge the blade straight into Josh, ending it there and being done.

_Torture him slow_ , Jenna had said. 

"'S a little hard to torture when you already look like you've been through hell, ain't it?" 

"He's got some sort of pain kink, doesn't he? Sick," Brendon laughed, backhanding Josh for good measure, enjoying the purple bruise that started to form on his cheek, blood running out of his mouth and staining the gag.

Josh turned his head, closing his eyes and sobbing quietly.

"Oh, poor thing. Are you afraid?" A hand caressed Josh's face, making the red-haired boy want to vomit.

He nodded a bit, blinking back more tears.

"You should be."

-

"Jenna, you motherfucking _bitch_ , where's Josh?" Blurry burst into the fancy headquarters that belonged to Jenna Black, one of the most ruthless, cold-hearted FBI agents that ever lived. 

She usually stayed away from Blurry, even going as far as straying from his territory, only focusing on the other parts of the city.

A gun went off and Blurry turned, snarling,

"I told you to wait until I gave the order, didn't I?"

He pulled a pistol from his jacket and the rest of the men flinched as their once-colleague went down.

"U-Um, Ms. Jenna is in a meeting at the moment," A terrified secretary stuttered out, shaking.

"Well, sweetie," Blurry waltzed up to the desk, tilting his head with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"You'll just have to fetch her for me then, won't you?"

She opened and closed her mouth, but once the cold metal of a barrel was pressed against her forehead she quickly dialed a number on the phone, requesting for Jenna to come _immediately_.

"Well, well, here he is," Jenna stomped out, looking almost as pissed as Blurry.

"Didja lose something, 'Mista B.'?"

Blurry turned his gun towards the blonde and nearly squeezed the trigger, holding back enough to simply shoot three rounds into the ceiling.

"Where the fuck is Joshua, you insufferable bitch?"

"Call me that one more time and I'll make sure he sees you die," Jenna spat, the guards next to her tensing a bit when they saw the power that resonated from Blurry's presence.

"I'm not going to come in here and beg for him like a pussy, am I?" He kept the pistol pointed at her head.

"I guess not. It might damage your disgustingly large ego now, wouldn't it?" Jenna smirked.

"I swear to God, I will fucking-"

"You'll what? Shoot me then get shot yourself? Quit acting like a fool and _listen_ for once. Maybe if you did once in a while Josh wouldn't have run away crying." 

Blurry froze.

"Just tell me where he is and why you have him and I'll go," He said through grit teeth.

"You already know I hate this place anyways."

"It just won't be that simple though, darling, because we have Josh for a specific reason, and we can't let him simply walk away, can we?" Jenna tilted her head, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Listen, I don't-"

"BLURRY! B-BLUR, PLEASE! HELP M-"

Muffled screams echoed through the walls and Blurry's blood turned to ice.

"What the fuck are you doing to him-"

"Now!" Jenna shouted, backing from her guards as they tackled Blurry, gunshots ringing through the room.

Reinforcements filed in, taking down Blurry's associates quickly.

He had one arm pinned behind his back, blood pooling next to his face from where multiple teeth had been knocked out, a boot smushed onto his cheek.

Sharp, black heels clicked until the were level with his eyes.

"You wanna listen now?"

-

"What did I fucking _say_ you miserable whore?" Brendon punched Josh hard enough to have blood spattering the walls, and he could've sworn he saw a tooth fly out. 

"I-I'm sorry, please-"

Josh had bruises and cuts all over his body, nose bleeding, a black eye, you name it; he was nearly ready to pass out, dots coloring his vision.

Brendon grit his teeth, wiping his hands with a towel before stepping back in front of Josh, specks of red scattered on his face.

"Your Blurry isn't here, sweetheart. He's dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well god damn chicken nuggets fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Corn chips


End file.
